


That Smile

by WayToWonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Mom!Loki, Not Really Character Death, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayToWonderland/pseuds/WayToWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fell for him at first smile. It wasn't part of his plan or revenge on Thor, but that smile pulled him back and he wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My friend challenged me to write a Mom!Loki story after she read an adorable one on the internet, since I was in the middle of reading a teen wolf story at the time, the two just combined into this story, it's not my usual writing style and I'm not over satisfied with the ending, but it all came out in one rush so I had to post it asap. Enjoy c:

It’s not like he planned it- _well maybe just a bit_ \- he only wanted to piss off his brother, hiding from the end of their argument, and not even at first, it was just a vague 'lets go down to Midgard and hide' and then it was a 'lets go down to Midgard and bone a human'. Then, Loki set eyes on _him_. Later, when he asked some parent about it, he was told the man had just been released from his high school graduation. Loki watched the man with diploma in his hand and a smile ready to take over the world. It shocked Loki enough that he was suddenly back in Asgard dazed all plans of revenge on Thor dead in his mind, killed by the smile; when Thor finally found him, Loki was told off for “watching Álfar mate” (not that he had that stupid kink like Thor did, his brother just assumed things). 

The next time he went down to Midgard, it wasn’t planned and he just watched the man- _that day he learned his name was Charlie_ \- for hours, following him around as a blue bird in the spring. The police academy had let out for summer and- _oh god it had been two years and my how he has grown_ \- and Loki mourned that there was a difference in time between the two realms because the years between his first look and now had changed the man- _Charlie_ \- had filled him out, but his smile was just as radiant and captivating. A brief rumble of thunder cascaded through the sky, its lightning counterpart having already blasted through and the sunny blue started to darken. His absence had been noted. Loki tilted his head and watched Charlie as long as he could before leaving to placate his brother.

The third and most notable time, one of Loki’s favorite memories, was a coffee shop. He had come down again just a few minutes after he left and though it seemed it was now early Fall, Loki could not be bothered for the one time he had not reformed near Charlie, Charlie had walked to him. This time, Loki had taken the form a woman, with lovely long brown hair and doe eyes with pale skin, gripping the materialized cup tighter in one hand as he watched Charlie from the corner of his eye, laugh with the other cadets from the academy on their time off. It was late to be getting coffee, but Loki would not look this gift horse in the mouth, not when he could see Charlie smile and hear that man’s laugh for the first time. For the next hour he watched Charlie and his friends, while pretending to read a magazine (Loki wasn’t successful at hiding his interest, the magazine was upside and dangling at the wrong angle for him to actually look like he was reading, but no one pointed it out).

A small time later the group started to pack up, throwing their plates and cups out and gathering their jackets. Loki panicked, Charlie couldn’t leave, not now, not when he had come to Loki and just when Loki was beginning to realize he need Charlie’s smile to live. Tripping over the chair at the next table in his hast to get to Charlie, the green dress he was wearing almost stuck to table corners. Thankfully, Loki grabbed a small bit of Charlie’s coat, holding him back as the door slowly closed separating Charlie from his friends, a determined expression on Loki’s face, “Wait.”

Charlie turned around, slowly blinking and Loki let the jacket slide so he was holding a front corner piece. A slow easy smile, almost knowing had worked its way onto Charlie’s face momentarily blinding Loki, “Yes?”

Suddenly nervous and cursing his brashness for not letting himself come up with a cooler more charming way to day this, words started spilling out. “Since I saw you that first time at graduation, you had this smile and-“ _it scared me so much, that much warmth_ “-I’ve seen you around since then and think I” _want to fuck you, want you to make love with me, I want you so much so hard that breathing now hurts since I think you could possible not want me back and if I never saw that smile again I might let Thor kill me and is this what liking someone does_ “-fell in love with you at first sight andIcan’t helpbutlookatyou and-” _please please don’t turn me away_ “-will you go out with me?” It wasn’t spectacular and it wasn’t even close to everything he wanted to say, but when Charlie smiled- _he never did get an answer as to why Charlie had said yes to a strange girl in a coffee shop_ -and nodded, Loki just about swooned.

“My name is Sarah Geniffer Eris.” He said, and now he was, for this man, for-

“My name is Charlie Stilinski. Where can I reach my new girl friend?” Charlie grinned and Loki melted. Then, panicked. 

“Um… 784-315-4569” Loki invented “I live in Cushingham, number 14.” And so he now did, the house had been for sale anyways and now Loki lived there with a land line and hopefully Charlie would smile at him and the world will be lovely and if he could think coherently past understanding that Charlie had to get back to the academy before curfew and would call him tomorrow to set up a date, he would beat himself up for acting like this, because he was a god and here he was melting like a brainless girl, but he couldn’t help it, maybe all the mushy gushy chemicals had built up over the centuries…

Blinking, Loki realized Charlie had left long ago and he had a house to decorate and had to start to learn how to cook if Charlie was to ever come over for a… date!

-

The years whirled by, Charlie and Loki had started to date and after, Charlie had graduated the academy, they took a serious look at their relationship and suddenly Loki had moved in the Charlie and there was a beautiful silver ring on his finger set with sapphires. A year after that, the two had married and started looking for a place to settle down, picking Beacon Hill to live with a two story house. During the move, Loki found out he was pregnant, he waited a month to tell Charlie, a bit uneasy, but his husband took to the idea immediately and rushed out to get all the gear he could, a crib, stroller, some one-sies. Then, on top of his new promotion to Deputy, Charlie started to paint the nursery.

Four months later, their beautiful baby was born. Genim Stilinski: a mix of Loki’s (made-up human girl) middle name and Charlie’s father’s (Tim) first names. Loki knew it was slightly cruel, but he need it, need a strong connection, needed a tether to this world, because he could feel the beginning of something starting, something that would take him away, not for many years, but he needed this link and even though he gave his beautiful little boy the nickname ‘Stiles,’ he would always call him Genim (was the only to call him Genim).

The family of three grew-up together, Charlie working his way to Sheriff and Stiles- _Genim_ \- making best friends with the McCall boy- Loki knew they would be together forever and when Charlie and Loki found out that their little boy Stiles- _Genim_ \- had ADD, Charlie just turned to Loki and smiled, “He takes after you, darling.”

When Stiles- _Genim_ \- had turned 9, Loki took them out for ice cream at the small mini-mart. The old man there sold home-made ice cream and as far as they could tell it was “the bestest iwce crweam evarh, Mummy.” Humming the lullaby Loki thinks he remembers, Odin singing to him once, in a moment of weakness, the two skipped into the store. Before the man could come back to the counter to take their orders, a gun was placed to his head. Loki closed his hand over Genim’s- _Stiles’s_ \- eyes. The robber demanded money and while the old man tried to stall he pressed the police panic button, they came late because of a false fire alarm. Loki forced his son to hide behind the cooler when the robber was distracted with the money bag. For some reason Loki couldn’t remember how his power worked and begged Charlie to come faster and save their son. The money bag was shoved into his hands and Loki was dragged into the back, tears rolling down his cheeks, he wouldn’t be coming back, he could feel Thor nearby, something was terribly wrong in the realm of the Gods and he was needed. Aching with desperation, Loki didn’t want his family to suffer, wondering where he was- something unfurled in him- _beensolong, needingtogetout_ \- and a dead him- _her_ lay on the ground behind the grocery shot once through the head.

Stepping aside the body and feeling a bit out of sorts being a man again, Loki walked to his brother. He couldn’t have known his death would cause overwhelming guilt in Charles and drive him to drink- only to stop because of his son. He couldn’t have known that Charles would take longer and longer shifts and Genim would have panic attacks about that day over and over, and then some about his father never being there. He couldn’t have known his son would grow up and yet retain his curiosity as a defense mechanism, cooking and cleaning for his almost absentee dad and even if they don’t spend much time together they still have a bond of family and love for him- _her_. He also couldn’t have known that his son would get mixed up with werewolves- people infected and born with the mutation his other son, not born from love, Fenrir inflicted on others before he was became bored with it. And even if he did, he wasn’t sure he had the power to stop it.

-

The first time he saw his grown up baby boy, Loki was running through the forest of what was apparent Beacon Hills- _though if Charles left their happy memory trove town it might’ve broken a bit more of Loki’s heart_. Loki was chasing after - _the Abomination_ \- a human genetically engineered to have his shape-shifting abilities. After helping chase down the stupid glow-y cube with his brother, Stark, the Flag, Spider, Birdy and the green man, the stupid government thought his powers of shape-shifting into animals- _they didn’t know about the human forms_ \- would be useful- _for them to have_. Not that they remembered now- _because he was a fuckin’ God_ \- because he and Thor erased their memories except for the team and one-eye everyone thought Loki was on the side of alien reptiles and was back in Asgard for trial. Instead he was hunting down this creature no one remembered and running quickly past his son in the forest. Loki couldn’t stop he had to catch this threat, especially if it was this close to his son, veering left he led Thor with his other son Fenrir on a leash in hunting mode after the Abomination.

The second time he saw Genim all grown was a few months after- _a few days for him but time worked funny that way_ \- that day in the woods. This time, Loki followed Genim all day, as a bird, watching to see who his friends were- _Scott, Alison, Lydia and maybe… Jackson?_ \- and his boyfriend, Derek. When the two were together, the smile Genim had on was the exact smile Loki had fallen for on his father- his baby boy’s lit him up with maternal instinct and the urge to hug the stuffing out of his youngest. At one point, Genim’s eyes zeroed in on his bird form. Not thinking, Loki brought his right wing to his beak and blew his son a kiss. Eyes widening, Genim’s smile then blinded him, before he flew away, leaving his baby boy in the hands of a brooding werewolf.

The third and most notable time, one of Loki’s favorite memories was a coffee shop. He had come down again just a few minutes after he left and though it seemed it was now early Fall, Loki had rematerialized as Sarah in the coffee shop where he and Charlie had started to go out. As if he’d been listening to Loki’s heart’s desires, Genim came strolling into the shop. Loki hid behind a magazine, half-frozen in terror and embarrassment, what if Stiles- _Genim_ \- didn’t want him anymore, what if _Charles_ didn’t want him anymore. Before he had any more time to think, Loki got up from the table and threw himself at his boy before Stiles could leaves the coffee shop. “Genim, don’t leave me.” He sobbed, he had missed so many years, how could his boy forgive him?

And just like his father, Genim slowly turned around and smiled that blinding smile at him, though he said, “Let’s go home, Mum, you’ve been away too long.” Taking his son’s hand, Loki smiled, filled with warmth, everything seemed like was looking up and this time, he could stay.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a sequel, I can feel one bubbling in the back of my mind, but it's not a priority right now. If I do make a sequel, I promise to connect the two works in a series (if I can edit that).


End file.
